I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: ROYAI! Takes place after the manga/anime. Sonfic that follows the song I'll be home for Christmas. Please, please, please, please read and review. Defiantly review.


**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

**Hi. Well school started this week. =_= Well I have been wanting to do a song fic but didn't know what on. Plus, I feel in the Christmas spirit, so here we are, in the middle of August and I am writing a Christmas Fic. (Just for the record I sing Christmas songs year round.) So what better song to do one of my favorites? Plus it is well known. This is ROYAI! Best pairing ever. (That is just my opinion.) This is also set after the manga/anime and they are married. So please enjoy and review. P.S. The italicized words are the song lyrics. (I was just saying because everyone does it differently and I get confused easily by these things so maybe you do too.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song.**

The train pulled into the station and everyone filed off neatly. I stood amongst the crowd of men and women; this feeling was too similar to Ishball. Some of the men and women met their families. It was Christmas Eve and there were so many smiling faces of the soldiers and their families. It makes me sad to think about the families that learned their sons, husbands, daughters, wives, sisters, brothers, mothers, and fathers won't return. The Drachman war is over now and it just so happens that it was over just in time for Christmas.

"General Mustang," a soldier said coming up to me. "There is a bit of bad weather up ahead so we are leaving for the rest of the stops, sir."

"Alright then, lets board, Private."

"Yes, sir," he said with a salute and ran off.

A few more stops, huh? Ten months is too long to be gone. I'll be home soon, Riza. I boarded the train with the rest.

_I am dreaming tonight of a place I love  
>Even more than I usually do<em>

Riza, blond hair, brown eyes, a common combination, but they look the most beautiful on her. Emily, our two year old daughter, her black hair like mine, her brown eye's, an exact replica of her mother's, I wonder how she feels being away from me for so long, the longest I've been away from her was during one of my two or three day business trips.

In my mind I saw Riza and me sitting on the couch, together, with Emily's head lying on my lap with her drifting off to sleep, the fire, slowing reducing to nothing.

The squeal of the breaks from the train awoke me from my lovely memories which I guess turned into a dream when I dosed off. Where were we? All I could see outside the window was white.

"Major, where are we?" I asked to a near by soldier.

"We are at the second to last stop sir, the snow storm had turned into a blizzard and the train can no longer progress forward so we will find a place to stay for the night in this town, and head out tomorrow morning or as soon as the storm lets up," he said informing me on what I had missed.

"Well, that isn't going to work, now is it?" I said to myself as I stood up and walked to the back where the bags where kept.

"Sir?" The soldier asked as I walked by but he was ignored.

In the back I found my bag with surprisingly ease. I got my two spare coats, five pairs of socks and three pairs of gloves out and put them on. I also had already two pairs of socks on, one coat, and a pair of gloves. I also grabbed my large canteen and headed off the train.

Many people stared at me as I walked passed them, they could just stare on, I promised Riza and Emily I would be home by Christmas, and I **WILL** be home by Christmas.

"Mustang!" one of the other Generals yelled at me. "That is a hour train ride at least two hour trip by walking."

"Better get started now," I said starting to walk in the direction the train was going.

"What about your stuff?"

"Send it to HQ."

"You sure are stubborn Mustang. There is a small building that should come across, make sure you stop there to get warmed up before you head out again."

"Hmm, I might."

"If you don't you will be sorry." That was the last thing I heard him say for I was out of hearing range now.

_And although I know it's a long road back  
>I promise you <em>

_I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<em>

I have let Riza down before, but not this time, no, this time I will be there.

I walked for what seemed like for ever. The snow and wind would blow harder and then softer and then harder again. I came across a small building. The lights where on so I went up to the door and knocked and a lady came to the door.

"My goodness, what are you doing walking in a storm like this?" She asked as she went to get me something warm to drink. _  
><em>

"I am a soldier and I was in the Drachma War and our train got delayed due to the storm."

"Then why didn't you stay with your group?"

"Mama, mama," a little boy about the age of five came running up to the lady and hug her leg.

"David, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Mama, are you sure Santa will come?"

"He will, but you have to go to bed first."

The little boy ran off after that.

"I am sorry about that," the lady said with an embarrassed smile. "Now what were you going to say?"

"I promised my wife and two year old daughter that I would be there before Christmas."

"Well it is eleven now, you might be able to make it if you are headed to Central."

"Yes, I must go now. Thank you for your hospitality," I said as I got up and walked to the door.

"It was no problem. I hope you get home in time and be safe."

_Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents on the tree<em>

I just want to just home and feel the nice warm embrace of Riza and to hold Emily. I remembered last years Christmas, there was snow also. We had taken Emily out to play and she and Riza made snow angles and when Emily was taking her nap Riza and I had a snowball fight. We ended up staying outside for so long that I got frostbite on a couple of my fingers. Emily was also happy when she opened presents that consisted of dolls, other toys, books, dresses, and a red coat from the shrimp. At Gracia Hughes' annual Christmas party, Elisa was with Emily and Riza and I where talking to some people from HQ and we where caught under the mistletoe together, lets just say it wasn't the best kiss I have given her.

I was awaken from this strand of memories to find myself on the ground from where I had tripped on a broken tree limb. I need to get home soon.

_Christmas Eve will find you  
>Where the love light gleams<em>

_I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<br>_

It was eleven thirty, still no sign of Roy. With this blizzard he probably won't make it back by Christmas, Riza thought to herself sadly.

She sat in her chair at the table reading the letters that he had written to her and Emily. The last letter written to her was late August. Riza had a sinking feeling after connecting the dots.

He isn't here when he said he would be, and he hasn't written me for five months. "No, NO! It just…" Riza said standing up and tears overflowing her eyes and making blotches on the now blurry paper. He just can't be dead, she thought over and over.

"Mommy?" Riza heard a small voice from behind her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Riza said whipping the tears from her eyes and turning around to face her daughter.

"When will daddy be home? He will come back right?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. I just don't know anymore." Riza said walking over and bending down to hug her daughter. She couldn't keep them back any more, Riza's eyes where filled with tears once again.

_Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>_

Riza was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing; Emily was sleeping on the other side of the couch. 11:45, Riza thought to herself looking at the clock. "He's never coming back is he?" Riza asked herself out loud as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<em>

I had been walking for about an hour or so. The blizzard had stopped about thirty minuets ago and now it was lightly snowing.

I looked to see what street this intersection was. The street name was Madison; I think that is close that shop where the lady sells bread in the morning. That bread shop is about seven minutes away from home. I am almost their. "I'm sorry Riza, Emily, I am almost home," I said as I began running.

I passed the bread shop and continued on running. I was running so fast and hard, I almost passed the street I lived on. Johnson St. was quite a long street; we live about in the middle of it. 803, 805, 807, the numbers went by in a blur, me barely able to read them as I ran past. 817, 819, 821, the houses between the short seven minute walk to the bread shop to our house seemed to become more and more. 833, 835, 837, finally I reached 839, our cozy two story, three bedroom house.

I walked up the familiar steps to the small porch. I knocked on the door, it was probably unlocked but I didn't want to scare Riza. I stood in silence for a few minutes and knocked again. Maybe she didn't hear me knock.

After about another minute the door cautiously and slowly opened. Riza stood there in a loose white shirt and tan pants with one arm behind her; I am pretty sure it had a gun in it.

A mixture of shock and surprise spread across her face.

"I told you I would be home by Christmas," I said with a small smile.

"I thought you were dead," she said quietly.

"Why would you think that," I asked confused.

"After late August you didn't write any letters."

"We weren't allowed to write letters in case we were spies."

"I was so scared when I thought you were dead. I felt so alone and empty."

"I would never leave you or Emily." I said and pulled Riza into a tender embrace and she began to cry.

"Um, could we move this out of the doorway," I asked. "I sort of had to walk here in the middle of that blizzard."

"What?"

"Well, the train had to be delayed, and I was going to keep my promise." I said as Riza ran off to get some towels.

"Here take these and go change your clothes," she said after taking off my many layer of socks and gloves and checking my fingers and toes for frostbite, which surprisingly there was none.

I came back a few minuets later and she had some hot coco ready for me. I took the cup and took a few sips.

"Where is Emily?" I asked and Riza pointed to the couch.

I walked over to the couch to see her sound asleep. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

I laid her down and I kissed her forehead, and began to walk away. As I did this she sort of woke up.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I home now." I said to her and she tried to sit up. "Just lay back down and go to sleep, I will be here tomorrow."

I sat on the edge of her bed and leaned over to hug her. After she was asleep again I walked down stairs.

I saw her standing in the middle of the living room looking at the tree, her coco still in her hand.

I walked to her and took her coco from her. She stared at me confusingly. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Merry Christmas," I said and kissed her as the clock struck twelve.

_If only in my dreams._

**Awww it's over. Anyway, when I was writing this our cats (we have three) were out in the garage and we heard one of them growling. We go to investigate and two of them ran inside the other part of the house and under my parent's bed, while our oldest cat (he is almost three) was growling at the window with his tail all puffed up. Then my mom said there was probably another cat out their, and as soon as she said that a grey cat jumped onto the screen part of the window. Our oldest cat freaked out and went under the bed for about an hour and it probably scared me just as much as it scared him, my heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
